


Strange Love

by Katyleen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drowley, Established Relationship, Halsey - Strange Love, M/M, Songfic, idk - Freeform, is a drabble tbh, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyleen/pseuds/Katyleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short Drowley songfic.<br/>(Gay club, Strange Love playing, Dean saying fuck this and kissing the hell out of Crowley (that's pretty much it I'm terrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I'm new on this site. Been reading works here for a couple months, especially Supernatural ones, and this is my humble try to give the Drowley fandom a bit more of this ohsoamazinglyhot couple!  
> Please note, English is not my first language so blame it for my pity grammar (also I would love corrections, or constructive criticism and pretty much any kind of feedback). I've written before, but more often than not I didn't share with anyone, and this is my first Supernatural work, after reading about a hundred Drowleys and daydreaming about it 24/7 for... Longer than I can remember? Enough ranting tho! I hope you enjoy it! And if the feedback isn't entirely negative, I'll be willing to share some more Drowley as my mind is full of ideas!

_"Everybody wants to know_  
_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_  
_How your hands felt in my hair_  
_If we were high on amphetamines"_

Dean couldn't explain how he'd end up there. In a gay club. He wasn't even gay. Okay, maybe he was a little gay. But only for Crowley.  
Crowley. The one in the whole damn universe who could convince him to go to a place like this. The one who could convince him do to pretty much ANYTHING, which is why is so dangerous being in love with him. Let alone he's the King Of Hell. Think your relationship is complicated? Think again.

_"And everybody wants to hear_  
_How we chainsmoked until three_  
_And how you laughed when you said my name_  
_And how you gripped my hips so mean"_

Dean looked around himself - dozens of bodies dancing, kissing, making out, or only watching. Alcohol everywhere. Loud music. Super loud. Pop wasn't his cup of tea, but these damn lyrics were getting to him. It was so relatable it felt like a bad romance novel was running through his head, and he and his boyfriend were the protagonists.

_"We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_  
_But the ending is the same every damn time"_

Crowley tried to pull his body closer to it's, gripping his hips, but Dean resisted. It was just too public, and he wasn't comfortable with it. He wasn't comfortable with how the King seemed to love showing him off to anybody around (as flattering as it might be).

_"We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_  
_But the ending is the same every damn time"_

But his lover's hold on his hips were getting harder to resist, especially as he used the other hand to caress his forearm, making Dean's whole body burn in arousal. He had never been good at denying Crowley anything, or not reacting like a sixteen year old at his touch.  
Just as he was trying to find a good reason to pull away, the chorus of the damn pop song played:

_"They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything"_

"You got to be kidding me", Dean thought.

_"And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything"_

Well fuck it, huh? If Crowley would show him off, why wouldn't he? There were certainly a lot to show off.  
He turned to face his lover, analyzing him for the hundred time. He wore his traditional black suit, black shirt, black tie, looking impeccable and extremely elegant (especially side to side to Dean's wore out jeans and t-shirt with black coat), his grown beard looking hot as hell (literally) and his brown deep eyes like seeing through all his thoughts.  
"Fuck it", Dean managed to mumble, raising his hands to Crowley's neck and, leaning down a little bit, smashing their lips together, the amazing and indescribable taste taking a moan from him just like the first time they kissed, not many months ago.

_"That's the beauty of a secret_  
_You know you're supposed to keep it_  
_That's the beauty of a secret, oh, wa-oh, wa-oh, wa-oh, wa-oh"_

The King's hands were on Dean's waist, Dean's hands all over Crowley's body, their lips together and their tongues dancing; not fighting, for once. Just sliding together and Dean was pretty sure it was the best feeling in the world. It tasted like freedom, and lust, and evil, and danger, and CROWLEY. Oh god, Crowley's taste. It kept him from thinking straight. It kept him from realising they were making out in a crowded club, attracting attention from people around them.

_ "Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name _  
_ Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me _  
_ And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream _  
_ They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak" _

When they finally got apart, Dean was breathless, and his pants were uncomfortably tight. Crowley gave him a little smirk, and offered his hand to the mess of a lover in front of him. Dean took it happily, missing the teleport for a blink of an eye, opening it to find himself in a fancy hotel room. But he didn't had time to look at the million dollars decoration, as his lover's lips, incredible more valuable, closed to his and he loosed himself again.

_"They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_  
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_  
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything"_

**Author's Note:**

> (oh oh so, this is a songfic inspired by Halsey's song Strange Love (the lyrics aren't fully pasted here, because I couldn't fit all of it)) as said I've got more than a couple ideas, but I take any suggestions (especially if it involves Crowley than I'm a 100% in)


End file.
